


Wedding Jitters

by RebaK1tten



Category: NCIS
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2017-12-17 22:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebaK1tten/pseuds/RebaK1tten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Conversation the night before their wedding day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Jitters

“Damn,” Tony says, towel around his waist, fresh from the shower.  “I know I’m good, but that was pretty phenomenal.” 

“Yup,” Jethro answers, looking up from his book.  “Not a bad way to end your career as a single man.”

“Umm hmm,” Tony replies quietly, looking through his dresser drawers.  “Unless there’s something in the shower tomorrow morning before City Hall.  So what are you wearing tomorrow?”

“Suit, I guess?  Hadn’t thought a lot about it, figured you dress me.  You usually do when you want me to look nice.”  Tony still has his back turned and now he just seems to be moving around the already clean and folded clothes.  “Everything okay, Tony?”

“Yeah, of course, just thinking.  I mean…it’s like we’ve been married for awhile, right?  Shouldn’t be a lot of real changes, right?”

Jethro puts down his book and takes off his reading glasses.  “Guess not.  Tax stuff, mainly.  Easier inheritance, health insurance, stuff like that.  Otherwise, I guess it’ll be about the same this time tomorrow night.  Except we’ll be married.”  Tony hasn’t turned around, and Jethro can see the tension in his shoulders that shouldn’t be there post-sex.  “You have second thoughts, Tony?”

“No.  I mean no.  No.  Not really.  It’s just … it’s kinda weird, ya know?”  He tosses the towel in the hamper in the closet and slips under the covers, lying on his back with his hands behind his head.  “You’re an old pro at this, so probably no nerves at all.”

Jethro sighs and flips his pillow to the dry side.  He stays quiet for a long minute until Tony prods him with his foot, saying, “Jethro?  Are you having second thoughts?”

“Not second thoughts exactly.  I never doubt you, Tony, not for a second.  But…”  He shrugs and gives Tony a small smile.  “My track record isn’t exactly great.  I don’t want to fuck this one up.  It’s too important.  _You’re_ too important.”

Tony shrugs and looks over.  “I think we’ll do okay, Jethro.  I mean, I already know that the job is about the most important thing for you.”

“Not _the_ most important thing, Tony.”

“Hmm.  Well, maybe I have a half a point up or something, but my point is, I know about the job and feel the same way.  And of course I’ve learned not to expect long phone conversations when we’re apart.   Or together.  And not to worry when an attractive red-head turns your head.” 

“Or for you an attractive blonde or brunette as well,” Jethro says, smiling and pats Tony’s hip.  “Yeah, we’re pretty good that way.  So what’s making you nervous?”

“I don’t know exactly, it just seems strange.  Married, I’ll be married.  You’re always getting married, so maybe it’s not a big deal for you.   Maybe just that I don’t know exactly what to expect or what’ll be different.  And this for life, you know?  The rest of our lives.  You and me, just you and me, for the rest of our lives.”  Tony’s smile looks forced as he rolls on his side to face Jethro.  “You too this time, right?”

“Yup.  And it is a big deal to me.  Is that what’s bugging you?  My track record?  Or no more playing the field?  Do you not trust me or not trust you?”

Tony sighs and moves towards Jethro, resting his head on his shoulder, arm across his stomach.  “I trust you, I do.  And you know I’m trustworthy, too.  For all of our talk about having a free one-night pass with a woman, I think I’ve done it three times in the five years we’ve been together.  But of course you know that.”

“I know, Tony, because you told me each time.  The whole honesty thing, that’s important.”  He kisses Tony’s damp hair and trails fingers along his arm.  “Is that your concern?  You want free passes with men after we get married?”

“No.  I don’t think so.  Not now certainly.  But can we leave it open to talk about sometime in the future?”

Jethro is quiet, petting Tony’s back.  “It feels different to me than if you’re with a woman.  I probably won’t like it, but yeah, if you want to talk about it in the future, we’ll talk.  Determine rules or whatever.”

“I don’t plan to want to do anything, Jethro, promise.  I haven’t looked at another guy since we’ve been together.   It would be like looking for a Plymouth when you’ve already got a Ferrari.”  Tony tilts his head up for a kiss and after a second Jethro relaxes and responds.

“You know, Jethro, we haven’t discussed changing our names.  I don’t think we are, are we?”  It’s a clumsy attempt to change the subject and Jethro lets him.

“I’m not changing my name.  Jethro DiNozzo?  No.  I didn’t think you were.”

“Nope, although Tony Gibbs does sound kinda like an action hero or a secret agent.   We’ll just get married and keep our names, that’ll work.  Hey, wake me up early so we can get in some last minute unmarried sex?  I hope the sex is still dirty.”  Tony cuddles back under Jethro’s arm, head resting on his chest.

“I don’t think you mean five o’clock do you?  I’ll get you up around six, that’ll give us enough time for everything, including dirty sex and breakfast.” Jethro yawns.  “Now go to sleep, big day tomorrow.  Gonna put the ball and chain on you.”

“Wow, chains?  Now you’re talking dirty.  Guess there’s still things to learn.  Sounds good, six o’clock,” Tony yawns back and quietly sings, “Going to the chapel and we’re gonna get mar-ar-ar-ried.”

“Going to the county clerk’s office.”

“Whatever.  You’re such a romantic.  I love you.”

Jethro kisses his head and whispers, “Love you too, Tony.”


End file.
